A number of situations require workers to be left unsupervised for periods of time. Perhaps the most common such situation is when a parent or parents hire a babysitter to care for one or more children while they are away from their residence for a period of time. In such situations, the hiring party is often particularly concerned with knowing how well the worker or workers are following instructions. In the case of a babysitter, parents are most concerned with knowing whether rules are being followed and whether appropriate supervision of the children is being provided. For example, many parents are interested in knowing whether the children are watching too much television, using the computer too much, watching forbidden channels or playing forbidden computer games while the parents are away. Similarly, many parents are interested in knowing whether the babysitter sitter is watching television, instant messaging friends to talking on the telephone instead of minding the children. Currently, there is no system available for monitoring conditions in the workplace, such as a residence, wherein a third party service provider monitors certain conditions at the workplace, generates a report of those conditions, and makes the report readily available to the hiring party such as parent.